


Pipsqueak

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6494269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: Harry Potter <br/> Characters: Ron, Harry, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny, Luna <br/> Relationship: Ron/reader<br/> Request: I was wondering if you could write a Ron Weasley oneshot where you are practicing with the DA and you both flirt with eachother (in a cute way, not sexual) and you stay behind while everyones gone and it ends fluffy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pipsqueak

You were all gathered again in the Room of Requirements for one of many Meetings for the DA. The crowd of the students were chatting away in groups and you weaved you way through them to find Hermione. You had to ask her about the due date for a essay. You found her talking to Harry and Ron in a corner, so you tapped her on the shoulder gently. She turned and smiled.   
“Hey, When’s that report for [fav/subject] due? Is it tomorrow?” You asked, tilting your head to the side. She frowned slightly as she tried to think.  
“Which one?” She mirrored my action and your eyes widened.   
“There’s more than one?” Your voice raised an octave as you struggled to remember.  
“Yes, because there’s one due in on Friday and one in 2 weeks today’s.” She smiled.   
“Oh thank god!” You put your hand over your heart and close your eyes.   
“I thought you meant there was another one due this week.” You breath out with a sigh of relief. You heard Ron chuckle to himself. Luna skipped over and stood beside.  
“Are you okay?” Her soft voice contained a hint of concern. You smiled and looked at her, nodding.   
“Oh, good. Eh, Harry, Hermione?” She looked at the pair and smiled. “Neville was asking about the spell you taught us last time. He can’t do it right.” She started to walk away and both Harry and Hermione followed her, leaving you with Ron. You turn and see him with a small grin on his face. You narrow your eyes and let a small smile grace your lips.   
“What’s up, Ron?” You ask, tucking a stray hair that had fell in your eyes behind your ear. He shook his head, his red hair bouncing.   
“Nothing, pipsqueak.” His deep voice sent chills through you. He was at least a foot taller than you, but he still called you that fond nickname.   
You had grown up with Ron and his brothers and sister because you lived in a cottage near the borrow. Molly, Rons mum, was good friends with your mum and so you were sent to play with the boys and Ginny, who you were close to. You were the same age as Ron and so you were in his year and house. The family were very fond of you and so when your mother died in your second year because of health problems and your father leaving you at birth, you moved in with them.   
You had always had feelings for Ron. More than the family-like feeling you had for his brothers, parents and Ginny. No, you had butterfly’s in your stomach and a knot in your throat up until you turned 14 when you realised what it mean and learnt to control it. There was no way he felt the same way, you were like a sister to him. It would destroy your friendship if you were to tell him, so you hid your feelings away, where no one could see.   
“Alright everyone, join up with a partner. We are going to practice a simple disarming spell.” Harry’s voice echoed off the walls and you instantly hooked arms with Ron.   
“And what makes you think I want to be partners with you?” He asks, raising an eyebrow at you as a smile tugs at his lips.   
“Because, Ron, I’m the only one who will have you.” You smile sweetly, to which he rolls his eyes.   
Time passes and you disarm Ron 9 out of 10 times. On the 11th him, Rons wand flys out of his hand and you snatch it from the air in triumph.   
“Bugger.” He mutters for the millionth time and walking towards you with his hand out stretched. You laugh and back away with his wand behind your back. He stops in his tracks and let his hand fall to his side.   
“What?” He asks.  
“No, this is the 10th time, I think this wands mine.” You chuckle before bringing out his wand and examining it closely and obviously.   
“Hmmm, yes14” long, made of willow, and has the core of unicorn hair.“ You lift the want and twirl it in your fingers, giving Ron a sly glance. He was staring at you with a look of bewilderment of his face, then changing to a smile. Before you could react, he jumped at you, his arms out stretch and engulfs you. You struggle to keep the want out of his reach and you laugh. He starts to chuckle as well as you fight against each other. Then he did the unforgivable.   
He tickled you.   
You lose control of your body as you fall limp in his arms in an attempt to sink to the floor. You let out in human noises as his fingers dug into your sides sending shocks through your body, tears falling from your eyes. You ended up slumped on the ground at his feet, with him bent over you. You look around wildly and catch Ginny and Luna (who had paired up), smiling at you both. You gesture the wand at Ginny, and she smiles and nods her head eagerly. You throw the wand towards her, but it was a poor throw. It lands half way between you and her. Ron sees this, and makes a dart for his wand. Ginny sprints forward but she is too late. Ron lifts up his want and raises it above his head so neither of you can get it.   
You hear Harry give instructions to practice the patronus charm. You get to your feet and clutch your sides that still tingled from the tickling. You waved your wand, mutter the spell and out flashes a snow leopard. It’s beautiful white fur was brightened by the natural glow. It was fierce and loyal but caring and compassionate. You watched it ran around you gracefully and start to run towards another patronus. A Jack Russell Terrier. You recognised Rons one and as your patronus stared to chase each other playfully, you walked over to Ron, laughing.   
"I think they like each other.” You laughed as the Jack Russell jumped over the leopards back.   
Ron looked at you as your eyes danced with amusement. He smiled to himself as the glow of the patronuses lite you face beautifully.  
“Yeah, I think they do.” You let your patronus fade away and Ron did the same.   
Looking around, you saw some still struggling so you both sat down.   
For half an hour you sat chatting to Ron, laughing at his jokes and notice he slides closer to you. You look at him from under your eye lashes and smile. His heart melts when you do that. When you flick your hair over your shoulders and run your hand through it he nearly groans. It took everything he had to stop him from kissing you.   
Time flew as it often does and soon enough, it’s time to leave. Harry leaves when Cho Chang does and Hermione quickly mentions to you about the essays again before running off to study. Everyone else files out leave you and Ron sitting in the middle of the massive room, all alone.   
You lie back and pull Ron down with you. Looking up at the high ceiling, a question pops into your head.   
“Ron?” You ask. He grunts in reply,making you smile.   
“What thought do uses?” You ask. He rolls onto his side and props himself up on his arm. He looks for a second as though he is debating something. Then he looks at you and sighs.   
“Promise you won’t laugh?”   
“Pinky promise.” You stretch out you hand and raise your pinky for his to take. He laughs but wraps his pinky around yours and you both tug down.   
“Okay. It was the first time we flew a broom.” You look at him. We. Yes you had learn together, but surly he meant the first time he had flown. You obviously had a confused look on your face, so he expanded.  
“Remember when Fred, George, Bill, Percy and my dad took me and you out into the clearing amount the trees about 10 minutes from mine with our mums? Well its that. When we both had to kick of from the ground and I looked at you. You were staring at your hands with concentration and when you hovered there, your face lite up and you looked up at me with a massive grin on your face. And in the back ground, our family’s cheered us on, and we flew for a bit and Fred and George taught us how to aim waterbloons at Percy. You laughed so hard you nearly fell off your broom. That’s the memory I use.” He looks away for you as your heart explode. You sit up.  
“Hey, Ron.” You nudge him as he looks at you again and mutters “yeah”.   
“That’s the memory I uses too.” You smile. His eyes light up as he stares at you. Slowly, he raises a hand and cups your cheek, leaning in. You meet him half way in a gentle but passionate kiss. He begins to push you down and you lie on the ground as he places an arm either side of you, never breaking the kiss. Your hands were in his hair as you pulled his closer.  
“Well, well, well.” You both jump and look up to see Fred and George standing at the door, their arms crossed and eye brows raised.   
“We just came by to check see if anyone was still here, but looks like the place might be occupied, Fred.”   
“I think your right there, George. I think they require some thing else though.” They talk to each other while staring at you both. They turned in unison and walked out, laughing. Before they leave, Fred turns back to you.  
“Be good to him. He’s been in love with you from the start.” And walks out.   
You look up to see a slightly angry Ron and you laugh. His expression softens as he looks at you.   
“Shall we head to the common room, before someone else walks in?” You ask, still keeping your hands in his hair. He nods and gets to his feet, the helping you up.   
He holds out a hand and you take it. Walking out hand in hand, Ron turns to you.  
“Their right, you know. About from the start.” He stops and cups your cheek, looking lovingly at you.  
“I know, I’m the same.” You reply, blushing and looking at your hands. He leans down and kisses you.   
“I love you, Pipsqueak.” He mutters against you lips.   
“I love you too.” You pull him into another kiss and quickly return to the common room, to continue the kiss in a little more privacy.


End file.
